1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analysis processing concerning an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly to a technique for improving analysis accuracy in the analysis processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique for performing image quality control processing on the basis of an output result of a predetermined test pattern in order to keep image forming characteristics (so-called charging characteristic of a developing agent, gamma characteristic, etc.) in an image forming apparatus in an optimum state.
However, a sheet printed with a test pattern and outputted at the time of the image quality control processing described above is usually discharged to a paper discharge tray same as that for a sheet applied with normal image formation processing. As a result, the sheet having the test pattern printed thereon and the sheet applied with the normal image formation processing are mixed.
Although the sheet having the test pattern printed thereon is an effective determination material in analyzing behaviors of the apparatus under various conditions, the sheet is an unnecessary object for a user of the image forming apparatus after the image quality control processing is completed. Therefore, the sheet having the test pattern printed thereon is disposed of in most cases and cannot be effectively utilized.